100515-Almost-An-Ounce-Of-Truth
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:57 -- CC: Yo, AT CC: Wasp's the buzz? CC: I was pretty borerd CC: Figured I could see how you were CC: Maybee hear about those awesome adventuring shenanigans? CC: Buzz CC: No one home? CC: Or do you want me to buzz off? CC: I'm not bugging you am I? AT: Oh, hey. Sorrry. AT: Onlly just got back! CC: Oh! CC: Hey AT: The sun's nice, you shoulld trry it. CC: Ha CC: I'm sure it's the bees knees, but no thanks AT: Welll, therre's not much of it underrgrround. CC: As it should bee CC: Didn't you mention something about undead roaming the land in daylight? CC: Why the hell would you wanna bee up for that? CC: I'd buzz right off AT: Why woulld they wanna bee up when I'M roaming the lland? AT: Be. AT: They're harrdlly a prrobllem. CC: So brave! CC: The most I deal with is giant beees AT: They're prrobablly bad enough on theirr own! AT: Fasterr, at lleast. AT: Orr, I'd hope so. AT: Not to say that I hope that they're fast. CC: Eh, they're not so bad CC: Just have to look out for the stingers CC: Doesn't help that there are a lot of hives near me AT: I'm prretty surre it's llike that herre but with... AT: Everrything? AT: Maybe the pllains drraws the things in. AT: Something about cllearr grround? CC: How can you deal with that? CC: It'd beeetle dangerous for me AT: Beetlle. AT: Beetlle? CC: bee too AT: Oh. AT: Right! AT: My saberr does a llot. CC: I beet AT: I've trried to go into the catacombs but most of the hallls arre colllapsed. AT: It might be connected to some of the brrooding caverrns? AT: I'm not surre. AT: What about you? AT: You're obviouslly not diving into ruins, sworrd lleading the way. AT: But you're surre to be doing SOMETHING. CC: Oh, I was just getting ready for a flarping session CC: That's aboatman the most dangerous thing I do CC: And even then I still try not to end up in combat AT: Arre you scarred? CC: Psshht CC: No AT: Oh, okay. CC: I'm not scared of them, just don't care to fight them AT: Isn't that the goall? CC: Yeah, but I fight smart CC: By not fighting CC: It's easy to get them to fight each other though CC: And I end up as the last troll standing AT: I'm surre. AT: What if it doesn't worrk? AT: Backed into a corrnerr, and they're not llistening... AT: Parrticullarrlly FURRIOUS, maybe? CC: Nah, I'm way too clever CC: It always goes smooth as silkworms CC: Whe it comes to this stuff, I'm totally the bombyx CC: They're like flies in my web AT: We'lll see! AT: Don't die. CC: Weevil indeed CC: Thanks CC: Welp, I'd beetter buzz off CC: Enjoy the fruit flies of your weirdo sleep cycle CC: That is to say, the sleep itself AT: I neverr slleep. CC: Right CC: Danger is around every corner CC: Bee safe, brave heroine -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:30 -- Category:Log Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla